


What days in your life would you revisit if you could, and why?

by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-Series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What days in your life would you revisit if you could, and why?

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series.

Character: Chad and Marcy  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 368  
Rating: G  
Notes: Pre-Series.

I sat across the tiny table at Starbucks from the real estate agent. Her name was Marcy, and she was one of those droopy women who stops trying to be interesting at forty. She’d probably been married or almost married, and then when that relationship went to hell she’d started selling condos in Ventura.

She was going on and on about some other house, but I didn’t care about those. I wanted the Murder House. I’d read all about the house’s reputation and about the graphic murders in detail online, but I didn’t care. It was beautiful, and I couldn’t wait to restore her from top to bottom.

“Marcy,” I said with a smile. “I’m sure those other places are lovely, but I want to see the Victorian. I know it’s a mess, but I think that with my talents that I can return it to its former glory.”

“The house is in a very good neighborhood, Mr. Warwick.”

“Call me, Chad.” I geared up for it. I knew what was coming.

“Chad, they might not want your kind there. You know I have nothing against the gays, but you know how some people can be.” The way she said ‘the gays’ made me grind my teeth.

“Marcy, it isn’t as if Patrick and I dress in drag and will be hanging rainbow flags over the windows. I’m a decorator and a hell of a carpenter. I know what I’m doing, and I want that house.” I hadn’t even seen it except from the outside when I went snooping. “Of course it has a horrible reputation, and it’s in terrible shape. Once I see the interior, I’ll be prepared to make an informed offer.” In other words I know you’ve been trying to sell it for two years, and I want it. So you’ll give it to me.

***  
Now as I look out from the upstairs windows at the people sitting in the bus for the Eternal Darkness Tour, I wish I’d gone to see the shabby three bedroom in the subdivision. It was a cookie cutter house in a cookie cutter neighborhood, but I’d be alive there, able to come and go as I pleased.

Chad Warwick, American Horror Story


End file.
